How Do We Kill Leo Tomorrow?
by Moonsetta
Summary: Sequel to "How Do We Kill Leo Today?" Well…the producers wanted to get a head start on the next episode…Poor Leo. My 60th story! YAY!


I'm bored, but excited, I'll be coming out with a new story soon. I hope people will check it out and like it. Oh I think my self-esteem went down again. Man, why do I have no confidence in my writing?

Well as you could guess I got bored again. I'm thinking of doing one of these for Raph, I think he's the next one that nearly gets killed the most. Sorry about picking on Leo all the time but after watching the 2k3 series I've realized this turtle just can't take it easy at all because every time he turns around there's something else or someone else trying to kill him in multiple ways at multiple times. He's just the easiest for me to place in the most likey to die category.

Note: Anyone reading my story "MY Brother" I have a poll on my profile. I'm curious if I should write ten chapters instead of the originally planned eight chapters. Please vote. So far there's one for No and two for Yes.

I don't own TMNT.

* * *

The boss paced back and forth and then turned to the shy brunette, "Any more ideas?"

She shook her head quickly and stared at the ground in embarrassment.

"Look team," the leader said, turning to the group that was sitting at the long wooden table in the lightened room for the second time, "I've gotten the messages from the studio, we need another idea. Who's got one that hasn't been used yet?"

A blonde haired guy glanced at the ceiling then the floor, "How about a giant monster cockroach attack."

"Already been done in Time Travails," the boss said, glancing around at the others.

"Uh, giant stone warriors with flaming swords?" suggested the man with oily black hair.

"The Real World part 2."

"Oh!" a woman with white hair shouts, "Let's have him crash a car filled with heavy artillery and explosives into a helicopter 100 feet in the air!"

"It's been done!" the boss shouts, "That was Bad Day."

A groan escaped half of the group.

"Hey, what if he gets crushed by a boat?"

"Nobody's Fool."

"He gets possessed by an evil demonic being!"

"The Darkness Within."

"How about simple exhaustion?"

"Do I even need to say how many times that's happened?" the boss said with a raised eye brow.

"Cornered by Foot ninja."

"The Shredder Strikes part 2"

"Sword fight with Karai!"

"Rouge in the House part 2"

"Nearly getting crushed between two trucks!"

"Dragons Rising."

"How about Karai just threatening him with a sword to his throat?" asked the shy brunette.

"City at War Part 3."

"Nearly being sucked into an inter-dimensional rift through time and space?" a young man with glasses asked.

"The Big Brawl part 4."

"Nearly crushed by a descending load of military weapons!"

"Dragon's Brew."

"A choking?"

"WE JUST USED THAT ONE!"

"Falling off a bridge?"

"You said that last time."

"And?"

"The Ultimate Ninja," the boss groaned.

"Assassination attempt!"

"Samurai Tourist."

"Trapped in a burning airplane."

"Dragons Rising."

"Drowning?"

"T-U-R-T-L-E! He's a turtle numbskull!"

"OW! HE HIT ME!"

"Shut up! You sound like Michelangelo!"

"Raphael wannabe!"

With that there was a great tussle as almost everyone got up and started yelling before throwing punches. The shy brunette quickly slipped out of the room as the boss turned and began banging his head against the wall. The old man in the corner slowly rose from his seat and walked over to the boss, who continued giving himself a headache and permanently damaging the wall.

The door opened and the shy brunette glanced in before saying to the boss, "Why don't we make a tree almost fall on him?"

"Brilliant!" the boss shouted before falling on the ground unconscious.

The old man sighed, "Someone call 911."

* * *

"Poor Leo, you just can't seem to get a break at all," I say, looking sadly at the blue clad turtle.

"So now I'm going to get crushed by a falling tree? Didn't that already happen?" Leo asks.

"In a video game," I say, "And it was about a dozen trees."

Leo sighs and glances skyward, "Someone help."

"Hey," I say cheerily, trying to lighten the mood, "Be thankful, it's not a bus."

Boss in background, "Brilliant!"

"I'm going to kill you," Leo says with a glare.

"I should start running now shouldn't I?"

Silence. GLARE.

"BYE!"

~Moonsetta


End file.
